


First and Last Kiss

by BikeChanderson



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst for Blaine, Bike Chanderson, Blaine is sad, M/M, Mike is all noble and sorry and what not, Not Beta'd, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BikeChanderson/pseuds/BikeChanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The subtle hints the two of them had been dropping for that week were like anvils to Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last Kiss

Blaine flipped through the pages of their newly assigned music. His eyes were stuck on one spot on each page as he pretended to concentrate. However, most of his concentration was focused on the whispering occurring behind him, each low mumble and chuckle causing his stomach to churn unpleasantly.

            As much as it made him uncomfortable he still wanted to hear what his two friends found so amusing.

            As Mr. Shuester entered the choir room Blaine made an “accidental” effort to drop his sheet music to the ground. He turned in his seat and reached down to pick it back up, his eyes flicking over to the people behind him. He only had time to see their feet kicking each other back and forth in a teasing manner before he sat back up to pay attention.

            The subtle hints the two of them had been dropping for that week were like anvils to Blaine.  Each one seemed to smack him in the face with the harsh reality that they were now dating. He wasn’t upset because he would turn into a third wheel; he wasn’t even upset that they were obviously keeping it a secret from him. No, those things didn’t bother him one bit. He imagined those two options would have been the _prime_ reasons for his disapprobation if he wasn’t completely in love with one half of the new and secretive pairing now whispering again behind him.

            “Hey Blaine,” Mike came up behind him just as he was hoping to make a quick and quiet get away after class. Blaine looked down at his bag strap falling loosely between his fingers. He was afraid if Michael spoke another word he would completely let go of it and let it fall to the ground. He would fall to the ground too and cling on the edge of Mike’s soft red cardigan and beg him to see how much he loved him. “Sam and I are going to hang out at the Lima Bean after school, wanna come?”

            The bag fell to the ground with a pathetic fumble but luckily Blaine Anderson stayed strong and his legs remained stiff in their position. “No, sorry I have plans.”

            Mike reached down and pulled up the bag, placing it firmly on Blaine’s arm and smiling sweetly. “There you go.”

            “Thanks,” Blaine said quietly before turning and walking away. It was clear that Mike wasn’t done talking to him but Blaine did not want to have to face him anymore. Especially since Sam was just inches away from them. As Blaine glanced back at the two of them he flinched to see how close they stood together. Blaine couldn’t miss how Sam’s fingers played with the edge of Mike’s sleeves when he thought that no one was looking.

             He scowled. _You wouldn’t have to hide it if it were you and me, Michael. Can Sam offer you that? No, he can’t. You two can’t go out together because he is still scared of the result. You wouldn’t have to worry about that with me._ He knew that his thoughts were possessive and immature but they made him feel a little better, a little more justified in his anger and sadness.

            He swung around into the nearest empty classroom, his bag carelessly hitting the side of threshold as he entered. He felt suffocated in the full and buzzing hallways. It was like everyone knew about the pain he was feeling and they only wanted to make him suffer more. So he pushed himself up against the wall so no passerby could see him and took in a few big breaths to calm himself down. He didn’t cry though, he was past crying and the only things that remained in him were numb, annoyed, and too heartbroken to put effort into tears.

            So consumed in his own thoughts and closed off from the world around him, Blaine didn’t realize that someone else had followed him into the room. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating on things that could possibly make him happy again someday, like music. It was only after a second of emptiness in his thoughts when Blaine realized that the last person he wanted to see was standing in front of him.

            “Are you alright, Blaine?” Mike’s voice was softer than earlier but Blaine could still recognize it. His eyes snapped open and he made to take a step back only to find himself running into the wall behind him. “You haven’t been-I don’t know, you just don’t seem okay lately.”

            Blaine looked down again, his eyes scanning the bright laces of Mike’s tennis shoes. How long has he been in love with Michael? Long enough to know that the reason his heart now felt the weak palpitation of heartbreak was because Mike’s own heart belonged to another far more superior person.

            Ever since Mike’s welcoming smile when Blaine first transferred to McKinley Blaine knew that he was not safe around the former. And yet Blaine was drawn to him so completely that it could not be avoided no matter how much he feared for his own feelings.

            It started off amazingly slow for Blaine, considering the number of times he fell for a guy within seconds of the first realization, he spent weeks just contemplating the idea that he might have a crush on Mike. Then when Mike and Tina broke up he felt a little more stable about his feelings. It was only when he was broken up with Kurt and Sam had returned to their lives with an amusing country song about plastic red cups did Blaine fully realize that he was completely enamored with Michael.

            Mike could go anywhere in the same room and Blaine would know exactly where he was. His body was completely attuned to Michael. Each movement would cause a part of Blaine to tense up and feel the heat of Mike’s body near him no matter how far away the latter was from him.

            And now with Mike standing so close to him and they were alone he could barely breathe.

            Blaine blinked and a tear streaked down his cheek. He wiped at it quickly and ducked his head further away from Mike’s eyeline.

            “Blaine?”

            He closed his eyes, the tears now sliding off his eyelashes, and bit down on his bottom lip to keep from responding to Mike’s soft speech.

            Lost in the haze of his own hurt Blaine pushed his hands forward to rest on Mike’s chest. He could feel Mike tense underneath his grasp but didn’t pull away. He trailed his hands up to Mike’s shoulders and stepped closer, soon pressing his forehead against the folds of Mike’s collar and tie.

            Michael let out a breath of shock before pulling Blaine closer into a strong, comforting hug. Little did he know that the touch sent a sort of peaceful remorse through Blaine. As if he had final the chance to say goodbye to someone he had already lost.

            He buried his face into Mike’s chest and focused on each tear trickling off his chin and onto the light red fabric his fingers were gripping so tightly to it.

            Mike didn’t let go even when Blaine let out pathetic sob. Instead he brought a hand up and brushed lightly at Blaine’s hair to try and calm him and let out a calming shush to keep Blaine from going into hysterics. It only caused Blaine to shudder and let out another choked sound.

            “What is wrong, Blaine? You can talk to me,” Mike whispered, his hands rubbing Blaine’s back slowly as he spoke.

            Blaine pushed his arms all the way around Mike’s neck and nuzzled in deeper, his feet scooting closer so one edged between Mike’s feet and the other pressed against the side of Mike’s foot. The same foot that, only minutes ago, had been teasingly rubbing up against Sam Evans’ old and warn converse. He waited there a few long moments more before speaking up.

            “I love you, Michael. I love you so much,” he muttered into the fabric and flinched when Mike’s grip tensed around him. He breathed in the scent of lemons and faded cologne before pulling away and looked up at Mike. It was obvious from the stare that he was Mike was giving him that his words did not go unheard.

            “Blaine-”

            “You don’t have to make excuses or anything,” Blaine said after pulling back completely and crossing his arms uncomfortably. “I already know about you and Sam,” Mike made a sound to speak again but Blaine interrupted him, “and he is a really great guy who deserves someone like you.” Blaine sniffed as his speech came to an end. “I just hope that you are happy.”

            “I don’t want to hurt you,” Mike said, his voice stretching in quick anxiousness. Mike was always the first one to want to solve any drama. Unfortunately it wasn’t up to Mike to fix Blaine’s current problem. So Blaine shook his head fervently and backed into the wall again so hard this time that a plaque ended up falling to the ground.

            “Michael, there is nothing you can do,” he breathed out.

            “I’m so sorry.”

            “Don’t be sorry.”

            “I didn’t mean for thi-”

            “Of course you didn’t.”

            “I do care about you.”

            “I know.”

            Blaine was surprised about how even his voice was when he felt like punching Mike in the face for being too wonderful to him and not pushing him down. Blaine wished that Mike would say something hurtful and rude so this would all be easier in the long run.

            “Blaine, please say that you hate me instead,” it was as if Mike could read his thoughts and it was only making everything worse.

            “Just go okay,” Blaine let out a cold laugh. “Just go…” he looked up at Mike and pulled a weird sort of smile.  Mike swallowed, his gorgeous jaw tensing and making Blaine feel a different set of things. That combined with the sorrow that Blaine felt when he noticed a trace of tears in his eyes. _I never should have told you._ “I’m sorry, Michael. Please forget about this.” Mike didn’t answer; he turned to leave as Blaine had originally asked him to.

            Blaine pulled him back though, feeling the urgency of the moment, and pressed his mouth to Mike’s, his eyes shut tight. His lips closed over Mike’s bottom lip with a soft graze. The moment felt light and foamy, like he was revisiting his childhood when life was carefree and one could sit under trees in the sunlight and feel the shade of leaves flicking over one’s face.

            He knew that Mike’s return of the kiss was simply a favor to him and that Mike was too kind to push him away. He also knew that this was the only chance that he would ever get to kiss Michael Chang.

            Blaine licked his lips as he pulled away and whispered a very small thank you before leaving.


End file.
